


【all仙】禍從口出

by SemperFideli



Category: ALL仙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【all仙】禍從口出

這天下了班的李先生並沒有回家，打了車就直奔城內一角的小酒吧。

快步踏入吵雜而昏暗的環境裡，鏡框後的視線轉了一圈便看到角落沙發座上正朝自己揮手的王大陸和旁邊正低頭滑手機的沐浴露。

 

「怎麼這麼晚呀兄弟，我怕等你來我就醉了連酒也不敢多喝了都。」王大陸邊笑邊往旁邊騰出個位置讓給一臉疲憊的仙某人入座，沐浴露也抬起頭來望著仙兒開口道「最近工作量很大吧，瞧你臉色差的，身體不好今天就別喝酒了。」

「我不，再不喘口氣老子都快給累死啦。」仙兒直接拿起王大陸面前的酒杯仰頭就是一大口，然後在酒液滑過喉嚨時被辛辣的刺激感給弄得皺起眉頭。

「是怎麼搞的呀你，你家的伴侶們沒好好照顧你嗎？」王大陸早就習慣了仙某人的個性，見狀也只是好脾氣的招手再叫了二杯酒。

一聽到“伴侶們”三個字的仙兒像給點燃了似的對著面前的老友們就是炸毛「哎你他媽的別在老子面前提什摸伴侶了！我真是煩的很！ 」

 

打從給厲華池起了個頭開始就沒過上幾天平靜的日子，仙某人就覺得自己彷彿成了被三頭餓犬爭奪的狗骨頭似的，為了把仙兒拐到自個房裡三人真正是什麼手段都使得出來，雖然不至於為此動口動腳所以彼此相處上還算和平而且也不是每次同床共枕都會發生什麼事，但仙兒被折騰幾星期下來可是累壞了。

白天工作完晚上時不時還要肉體勞動，更別說其中二個伴侶還是從軍過的年輕人那體力真的叫他吃不消，尤其是周公謹，仗著人高馬大的體格竟然在某次仙兒索性跑去睡沙發時半夜把人扛回自己房間，說是擔心仙某人睡著會踢了被子著涼他不放心，他媽的跟你睡才不放心呢——當時仙兒心裡還沒怒吼完果然又被對方摟進懷裡，接著會發生什麼事可想而知。

 

「呵呵，當初就勸過你跟我一樣簽單身契不就得了。」早早抱持著獨身主義的沐浴露涼涼的笑了聲，看著仙兒瞪向自己的委屈目光乾脆地拿起杯子向對方碰了碰「好好好，別氣別氣啊，今天為了體卹你仙某人的勞苦功高，這攤就讓王大陸買單，想怎麼喝就怎麼喝啊。」

「對啊來來咱們幾個兄弟好好放鬆一下……哎等等怎麼又是我買單啊——」

 

等到仙某人踏著不穩的步伐打開家門時已經是凌晨時候了，好不容易從手提包裡掏出鑰匙開了門，卻忘記注意腳下門檻差點就一頭哉在客廳地板上，幸而讓早早聽見聲響守在門邊的青年眼明手快給一把撈進自個懷裡，仙兒半瞇著眼倚在對方肩膀上抬起頭，就看見老何那帶著點稚氣的笑容正對著自己。

 

「怎麼就喝成這樣呀？還喝得這麼晚，知不知道我等你多久啦？」老何用腳把大門踢闔，接著使了點巧勁將懷裡癱軟的醉貓兒給打橫抱起就往房間裡走。

「我又、又沒叫你等了，你怪我作甚摸……」仙兒聽了就不滿的想反駁，只是帶著濃濃醉意的低啞嗓音聽上去反而多了幾分撒嬌的意味。

「可以，是我自己喜歡等著的行吧。」老何扯著嘴角像是在哄孩子似地邊應聲邊將男人放上床後開始解下對方的領帶，二人相處起來完全感覺不出其實仙兒比他還大了要將近六歲。

 

今天三個男人在仙兒下班前照例的又進行了一場爭奪戰——這次是在遊戲裡進行的相互廝殺，沒過多久就在老何一槍一個人頭的結局下分出了勝負並得到了在客廳守門的權利，只是他沒料到仙某人會是這樣醉醺醺的晚歸。

「你幹什摸呀……別、你別碰我呀，老子真的很累，讓我好好休息行不行。」在襯衫給人脫去而接觸到空氣中寒意時仙兒忍不住扭動著身軀掙扎了起來，跨坐在身上的老何倒也不惱，伸手拿起準備好的濕毛巾就往仙兒臉上輕輕擦拭「沒要做什麼，別緊張嘛，給你擦個身體比較好睡啊，瞧你渾身酒味的隔天又要不舒服了。」

仙兒這才不坑聲了，任由青年的手勤快地在自個兒身上服務著，被擦去黏膩感的肌膚被空調吹過時的舒適感讓男人不自主的發出一聲嚶嚀，然後老何便硬生生的停住了動作。

「仙兒，我原先真打算讓你好好休息的。」就聽見老何輕嘆了聲，手速倒是俐落的一把將男人的長褲給脫了下來。

 

寬大手掌溫柔地包覆上男人的根部緩慢而有頻率的套弄，老何將臉埋進對方白嫩的肩窩裡就著線條細緻的鎖骨啃咬著，耳邊逐漸加快的呼吸聲中開始夾雜細碎低吟。

「你別……嗯、哈啊……」仙兒眉心微皺，手抵著老何的肩膀卻無力推開，隨即又因為侵入後穴抽動的指節而仰起頭發出了黏膩的喘息。

「沒事兒，你這樣硬著也不好睡，等下就舒服了啊。」老何輕笑著含住仙兒的唇瓣，舌尖挑弄了幾下後便滑入對方口中交纏了起來，在仙兒逐漸迷茫的眼神中抽出了手指將自己漲硬許久的肉柱給一個挺腰送了進去，在感受仙兒體內的緊致濕潤將分身狠狠吸附時忍不住發出滿足的嘆息。

給老何一下下搗弄刺激著弱點的仙兒只能緊緊摟住對方雙肩，半發洩地對著青年結實的胸膛就咬了下去，然而老何只是寵溺地笑了笑低頭挑起仙兒的下巴再次吻住，腰部擺動的頻率卻悄悄地加快了些，每次淺淺退出後又是更深一層的挺入，仙兒只感覺自己的理智都要給對方撞成了碎片「太快、太快了老何……啊、啊……」「你好可愛啊，仙兒。」老何輕笑一聲，舌尖輕舔著仙兒被淚水浸濕的睫毛。

 

當仙兒從高潮的餘韻中慢慢回過神時，老何亦半撐起了身子用一副人畜無害的天真目光衝他眨了眨眼，那笑得純良的模樣簡直沒法想像這青年在床上其實才是讓仙兒最害怕的，不為其他，光是年齡小的體力恢復優勢就夠讓仙兒好受。

才剛想背過身去裝醉睡了，身旁的老何便又纏了上來輕舔著仙兒最為敏感的後頸，那比平時更低沉的嗓音此刻聽起來簡直就像是惡魔的耳語「醒啦？那就再來吧。」

 

後續不用多說，註定又要是個無法寧靜的夜晚。


End file.
